


Seijoh S.A.

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime obtiene una increíble oportunidad de trabajar para Seijoh S.A., una de las empresas más respetadas de la ciudad. Todo va bien hasta que insulta a un hombre increíblemente grosero que resulta ser el hijo del CEO, Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi espera ser despedido, pero en su lugar Oikawa desarrolla una extraña fascinación por Iwaizumi y se niega a dejarlo solo.Iwaizumi está bastante seguro de que Oikawa simplemente está tratando de molestarlo hasta la muerte.En el que Ushijima debe mantener la boca cerrada, Hanamaki posee una paciencia extrema, e Iwaizumi decide que tal vez Oikawa no es tan irritante como inicialmente pensó.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seijoh Inc.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252632) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



> He combinado mi fic Iwaoi obligatorio y el cliché del UA de Oficina que nunca llegue a hacer por escrito. Fue muy divertido ponerlos en este fic juntos y, ¡espero que lo disfruten!  
> Estaré actualizando una vez a la semana. Cualquier comentario es apreciado, ¡y gracias por leer!  
> NdT: La autora actualizó una vez por semana, yo lo haré cuando pueda.  
> S.A.="Sociedad Anónima" (Yo se que no suena tan genial como "Inc." pero es lo que hay XD)

Cuando Iwaizumi fue seleccionado como el mejor candidato para una posición vacante en Seijoh S.A., él estaba en éxtasis. Esta era una empresa de gran prestigio que emplea un procedimiento muy estricto para eliminar a los candidatos no cualificados. Cuando Iwaizumi había aplicado para el trabajo en realidad no había esperado ser elegido.

Dos semanas después de su llamada de felicitación del Vice Presidente de la compañía, Iwaizumi se bajó del ascensor en el séptimo piso. Su escolta fue el propio VP, y el hombre era igual de intimidante como su voz lo había sido a través del teléfono.

“Este,” Dijo. “es el lugar donde va a trabajar.” Él extendió un brazo para abarcar el amplio espacio abierto, salpicado de cubículos. Iwaizumi no podía ver a los empleados, pero escucho la superposición de los golpes en los teclados. “Su oficina está en la pared del fondo. Arréglelo como más cómodo le parezca.”

“Gracias, Ushijima-san.” Iwaizumi dijo.

Ushijima asintió. “Va a tener seis empleados que se reportaran directamente con usted. Ellos serán capaces de familiarizarlo con nuestro papeleo y procesos. Asumo que nuestros métodos serán un poco diferentes a los de su empleador anterior.” Él miró alrededor de la habitación, como si estuviera buscando algo. Parece que no pudo encontrarlo, y dijo en voz más alta, “¿Hanamaki?”

Una cabeza apareció por la esquina del cubículo más cercano. “¿Sí, Ushijima-san?”

Ushijima puso una mano sobre el hombro de Iwaizumi. Él trató de no estremecerse.

“Este es Iwaizumi-san.” Ushijima dijo. “Él es tu nuevo supervisor. Familiarízalo con las operaciones de la empresa y enséñale el software.”

"¡Sí, señor!"

La pesada mirada de Ushijima volvió a Iwaizumi. “Mi oficina esta dos pisos arriba. Si necesita algo, no dude en llamar. Tiene mi numero."

"Sí. Gracias, Ushijima-san.”

Ushijima camino de vuelta al ascensor. Hubo un incómodo momento durante el cual la oficina estuvo completamente inmóvil. Entonces las puertas del ascensor se deslizaron cerrándose y unas curiosas cabezas salieron de todos los demás cubículos, todas ellas enfocadas en Iwaizumi.

“Umm.” Iwaizumi repentinamente se sintió incómodo. "Hola. Soy Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Las miradas continuaron.

Hanamaki, el que había hablado con Ushijima, salió de su cubículo y se acercó. “Hanamaki Takahiro.” Él dijo, extendiendo una mano. Iwaizumi la sacudió agradecido. “Por favor, ignora a todos los demás. Todos son extremadamente poco profesionales.”

Un amargo murmullo rompió a través de la habitación y las cabezas desaparecieron.

“Por favor permíteme mostrarte tu oficina.”

A Iwaizumi ya le gustaba Hanamaki.

Hanamaki lo llevó alrededor del nido de cubículos hasta el otro lado de la habitación. El muro de la oficina era de cristal, pero, largas y pesadas persianas lo cubrían de suelo a techo desde el interior. Hanamaki abrió la puerta con una de varias llaves que colgaban de un anillo que sacó de su bolsillo. “Tu llave está en el cajón superior.” Él dijo. “Soy el único en este piso que tiene una de reserva.” Él empujó la puerta con el zapato y le hizo un gesto a Iwaizumi para que entrara.

Era mucho más espaciosa que la oficina que Iwaizumi había ocupado en su último trabajo. Una pared estaba llena de estanterías vacías, la otra con archivadores. Un sólido escritorio de madera se asentaba en el centro, frente a la puerta. La pared externa estaba construida de ventanas claras e Iwaizumi tenía una excelente vista de la ciudad a sus pies.

“Me voy para que te instales.” Hanamaki dijo. “Avísame cuando estés listo y voy a repasar algunas cosas contigo.”

“Por supuesto,” Iwaizumi dijo. “Gracias, Hanamaki-san.”

“Tú no tienes que llamarme así.” Hanamaki dijo mientras daba un paso fuera de la oficina. “Eres mi jefe, después de todo.”

Iwaizumi pasó los siguientes minutos paseando por la oficina, corriendo sus dedos a lo largo de la parte superior de los archivadores y mirando a lo largo de la calle repleta de gente debajo de él. Se sentó en su escritorio por un breve tiempo, para conseguir una sensación del espacio que ocuparía durante al menos cuarenta horas cada semana por el futuro previsible. La silla estaba bien acolchada. Hasta ahora no había encontrado nada de qué quejarse.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, vacilando antes de entrar en el área abierta más allá. Después de un momento de consideración, levantó las persianas en cada lado de la puerta, proporcionándole una vista de los cubículos más allá.

Las cabezas habían vuelto, y aún estaban mirándolo.

Él les ofreció un saludo y estas desaparecieron de nuevo.

Iwaizumi sonrió y salió de su nueva oficina, pensando que todo iba a funcionar.

Hanamaki era claramente muy bueno en su trabajo, y él era muy cuidadoso al revisar las políticas y procedimientos de la compañía con Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi se encontró preguntándose por qué ellos no solo habían promovido a Hanamaki a la posición de supervisor en lugar de contratar externamente, pero él sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, y para cuando el mediodía llegó, Iwaizumi creía recordar la mayor parte de los nombres de sus nuevos empleados. Parecían bastante competentes, excepto tal vez por Kunimi, quien era el más joven del grupo. Hanamaki incluso le había murmurado algo a Iwaizumi sobre la pereza de Kunimi, pero sí dijo que él nunca había fallado en completar su trabajo de acuerdo con los plazos.

Iwaizumi ya estaba haciendo planes sobre la mejor manera de lidiar con eso. Él había tenido empleados similares a Kunimi antes. Por lo general su principal problema era que no tenían un supervisor que pudiera motivarlos.

Hanamaki se ofreció a mostrarle a Iwaizumi su lugar favorito para comer, y él aceptó agradecido. El último trabajo de Iwaizumi había estado en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad, por lo que no estaba muy familiarizado con el área que rodea a Seijoh.

Siguió a Hanamaki cruzando la calle hacia un pequeño restaurante que ya estaba lleno de clientes cuando llegaron a las 12:05. Hanamaki declarado que tenían el mejor curry en la ciudad. Aparentemente las otras veinticinco personas formadas pensaban lo mismo.

Charlaron de brazos cruzados mientras esperaban y, diez minutos más tarde, eran los próximos en la fila para ordenar.

Al menos hasta que un hombre que estaba ladrándole a su teléfono celular corto directamente en frente de Hanamaki, deslizándose hasta el mostrador como si no hubiera nadie esperando.

Iwaizumi parpadeó, luego miró a Hanamaki, quien se había movido hacia atrás para darle al hombre más espacio en lugar de enérgicamente expulsarlo a la parte de atrás de la fila.

Era sólo una persona. Solo les tomaría un minuto extra o dos.

Pero ese no era realmente el punto.

“Disculpa.” Iwaizumi dijo, eludiendo a Hanamaki para acercarse más hacia el intruso.

Él no fue reconocido.

Iwaizumi se aclaró la garganta y habló en voz más alta. “ _Disculpa.”_

El hombre miró por encima de su hombro, se dio la vuelta, y entonces tuvo una reacción tardía. “Ah, espera un segundo.” Él bajó el teléfono y levantó una ceja hacia Iwaizumi. "¿Sí?"

Su comportamiento era despreocupado y educado, como si él no fuera consciente de que había hecho algo malo. Sus ojos eran amplios, atentos, e Iwaizumi parpadeó dos veces, rápidamente.

Hanamaki susurro algo al oído de Iwaizumi, pero él no lo escuchó.

“Hemos estado esperando durante casi quince minutos.” Iwaizumi dijo.

“Bueno, sí.” El hombre dijo. “Este es un restaurante muy concurrido.”

Hanamaki tiró de la manga de Iwaizumi, exigiendo su atención, pero fue ignorado.

“Puedo ver eso.” Iwaizumi dijo. “También veo que cometiste el error de saltarte la línea. Nosotros llegamos aquí primero. Tu deberías ir a la parte de atrás y esperar como todos los demás.”

El hombre lucía como si le hubieran dicho que el cielo era de color rosa. Se quedó mirando a Iwaizumi por un momento, y luego miró más allá de él a Hanamaki, que parecía horrorizado.

“Ah, Makki-chan.” El hombre dijo. Una deslumbrante sonrisa iluminó su rostro, como si se hubiera puesto una máscara. “¿Dónde está Mattsun? Tú nunca vas a comer solo.”

Iwaizumi miraba entre ellos, confundido. Si el desconocido se había saltado la fila porque conocía a Hanamaki, entonces ¿por qué no lo había saludado al menos? Él había actuado como si no hubiera nadie más esperando, como si él fuera el único hombre en el mundo.

Hanamaki le echó un vistazo a Iwaizumi, lo que atrajo la atención del intruso de nuevo hacia él, también.

 “¿Ustedes van a comer juntos?” El hombre estuvo desconcertado por un momento, luego sus ojos se iluminaron con repentina comprensión. “Ah, tú debes ser el nuevo supervisor del séptimo piso.” La sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios era engreída. “Soy Oikawa Tooru.”

Iwaizumi se limitó a mirarlo. Luego miró a Hanamaki, quien lucía completamente humillado en su nombre.

Él se obligó a volver la mirada a Oikawa y dijo a través de los labios tiesos. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Iwaizumi.” Oikawa repitió. “Iwa-chan. Te perdono por ser grosero conmigo sólo por esta vez. Tú puedes comprar mi curry y entonces todo será perdonado, ¿sí?”

Su sonrisa era perfectamente confiada.

Hanamaki pareció relajarse un poco, como si la situación hubiera sido resuelta.

Y quizás lo habría sido, si Iwaizumi hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada.

“Oikawa Tooru.” Iwaizumi dijo. “Asumo que eso significa que eres el hijo del CEO. Si es así, entonces tú eres mucho más financieramente capaz de comprar curry que yo. Tú eres el único que fue grosero, no yo, y no voy a lamerte las botas comprando tu almuerzo.”

Él esquivó a Oikawa, quien estaba sorprendido por la tranquila respuesta de Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi se acercó al mostrador y puso su orden, muy consciente de la mirada taladrando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Él sintió cierta satisfacción vengativa, pero fue atenuada por la realización de que probablemente no tendría un trabajo mañana.

A veces él sólo deseaba poder mantener su cabeza hacia abajo y callarse.

Él tomó su comida y encontró una mesa recién desocupada contra la pared delantera del edificio. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas y miró fijamente a su plato durante un largo momento.

Hanamaki se unió a él con un suspiro, desplomándose en la silla como si acabara de terminar un maratón.

“Oikawa Tooru.” Iwaizumi dijo rotundamente.

Hanamaki negó con la cabeza. Él lo miró compasivo. “Traté de advertirte.”

“Al menos no he traído nada a la oficina aún. No voy a tener que empacar mis cosas cuando me despidan.”

Hanamaki frunció el ceño, surcando su frente. “Curiosamente, no creo que te despidan.” dijo. “Oikawa no parecía enojado. Lo he visto enojado. Es un espectáculo infernal. Es posible que estés bien.”

El nudo en el estómago de Iwaizumi se aflojó. "Cierto. Quiero decir, él sólo es el hijo del jefe. No es como si fuera _mi_ jefe ni nada.”

La cara de Hanamaki se apretó. "Bueno, en realidad…"

“Ah, mierda.”

“Oikawa trabaja en el noveno piso. Él es un ejecutivo, sólo un paso por debajo de Ushijima.”

Iwaizumi presionó una mano contra su rostro. “Por supuesto que sí.”

“¡Pero no es como si él hiciera algo importante!” Hanamaki dijo, claramente tratando de aliviar la angustia de Iwaizumi. “Él sólo se sienta en su oficina todo el día. En realidad nadie sabe lo que hace ni nada. Todos creemos que el jefe le dio un puesto de trabajo para que así pudiera sentirse importante.”

Iwaizumi miró a través de sus dedos. “Pero él sigue siendo lo suficientemente importante como para despedirme.”

“Bueno, técnicamente.”

“Genial.” Iwaizumi bajo la mirada hacia su comida. Su apetito repentinamente había desaparecido, pero no le haría ningún bien saltarse una comida. Él rompió sus palillos separándolos y comenzó a hurgar en el arroz.

“Como dije, él no parecía enojado.” Hanamaki dijo con la boca llena de su propia comida. “Deberías estar bien siempre y cuando tengas cuidado a partir de ahora. Oikawa es alguien con quien debes tener cuidado, de todos modos. Él es malas noticias.”

“¿Quieres decir, aparte de ser una pequeña mierda molesta?”

Hanamaki asintió, solemne. “Esa es probablemente la parte menos ofensiva de él. Es mucho peor que eso. Deberías haber visto lo que le hizo a Ushijima. Él fue un desastre por semanas.”

“¿Ushijima?” Iwaizumi repitió, sorprendido. El VP parecía ser una persona extremadamente fuerte, tanto mental como físicamente. Él no podía imaginar cómo alguien como Oikawa podría afectarlo tanto. “¿Qué le hizo él a-”

“¡Deberían haber conseguido una mesa más grande!”

Iwaizumi levantó la vista hacia la voz, sus ojos crispándose. Oikawa se paró frente a ellos con su plato.

“Yo iba a almorzar con ustedes.” Oikawa dijo, poniéndoles mala cara. “¿Ahora con quien se supone que voy a sentarme?”

Iwaizumi sólo lo miró fijamente. Este tipo no podía estar hablando en serio.

Oikawa echo un vistazo alrededor del restaurante lleno de gente, su cara iluminándose cuando vio a alguien familiar. “¡Kuroo-chan!” Él exclamó, dando un paso lejos de la mesa. Miró por encima de su hombro y dijo: “Tengan un buen almuerzo, Makki, Iwa-chan.”

Luego desapareció, e Iwaizumi se preguntó si había alucinado todo el encuentro. Seguramente el hijo del CEO, quien también era un ejecutivo de la empresa, no se comportaría de una manera tan infantil.

“Sí, vas a estar bien.” Hanamaki dijo, removiendo de nuevo en su curry. “Él definitivamente no está enojado.”

“¿Acaba de llamarme Iwa-chan?”

Hanamaki parecía estar luchando por no reírse. Iwaizumi apreció el esfuerzo.

“Te acostumbrarás a ello.” Hanamaki dijo. “Sólo no lo dejes pensar que te molesta o será peor. Me siento mal por Kuroo-san. Su tolerancia para Oikawa está en seis negativo  justo ahora.”

“¿Quién es Kuroo?”

“Supongo que no lo has conocido todavía. Octavo piso, encargado de las finanzas. Él es un buen tipo, te agradara. Puedo presentártelo cuando volvamos, si quieres.”

“Eso sería bueno.” Iwaizumi dijo. “Me gustaría conocer a todos los que tienen un puesto más alto que yo, así puedo tratar de no actuar como un idiota de nuevo.”

Hanamaki sonrió un poco alrededor de sus palillos. “Aunque, eso fue bastante genial de tu parte. No ceder ante él, incluso después de saber quién era.”

Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros y tomó otro bocado. “No me gustan las personas que tratan de aprovecharse de los demás debido a su posición. No está bien."

Había habido algo de eso en el último trabajo de Iwaizumi. Él había estado bastante ansioso por irse.

Él no había pensado que tendría que enfrentar a alguien de nuevo tan pronto en una empresa tan sumamente reconocida como Seijoh.

Sin embargo, él podía lidiar con Oikawa. Si lo que Hanamaki decía era cierto, entonces Oikawa principalmente se quedaba en su propia oficina dos pisos por encima de Iwaizumi. Ellos deberían tener un contacto mínimo ya que Oikawa no era su supervisor directo. Si Iwaizumi tenía que responder ante alguien ese sería Ushijima, y él estaba perfectamente bien con eso.

Oikawa Tooru no debería ser un gran problema en absoluto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Conseguí una gran acogida en el primer capítulo! Ustedes son los mejores. ^^  
> NdT: Capitulo beteado por Tulipanes-chan. Gracias, eres lo máximo <3

Al día siguiente, Iwaizumi estaba parado en la puerta del cubículo de Hanamaki, escuchando atentamente mientras él le explicaba el complejo sistema de datos de la compañía.

“Asegúrate de introducir siempre los códigos correctos antes de enviar cualquier dato.” Hanamaki dijo, señalando el apropiado punto de ingreso en la pantalla. “Te voy a hacer una copia de todos los códigos. Hay alrededor de sesenta de ellos, aunque usualmente sólo necesitamos los primeros quince más o menos.”

Iwaizumi asintió, archivando mentalmente toda la información para su uso posterior. Su mente había sido repleta de datos en los últimos dos días, pero sorprendentemente él lo estaba disfrutando. El trabajo no parecía malo, y ahora que sus nuevos empleados habían parado de mirarlo se sentía bastante cómodo.

Las puertas del ascensor se desplazaron abriéndose, pero Iwaizumi no se molestó en ver quién bajó. Gente entraba y salía periódicamente durante todo el día; en su mayoría internos entregando el correo o guardianes haciendo sus rondas. Hasta ahora nadie había llegado para reunirse con Iwaizumi.

Por desgracia, la visita era, de hecho, para él.

“¡Está tan callado aquí abajo!” La voz resonó a través del espacio de la oficina, fuerte y brillante.

Iwaizumi se encontró a si mismo encogiéndose. Para su pesar, él reconoció la voz de inmediato.

Él se agachó un poco más para asegurarse de que su cabeza no fuera visible por encima de la pared del cubículo.

“¿Qué está haciendo aquí?” Iwaizumi dijo entre dientes, las palabras afiladas en el aire.

“No lo sé.” Hanamaki susurro. “Él nunca viene a la séptima planta. No lo he visto aquí abajo en meses.”

“¡Hola ~!” Oikawa llamó con voz cantarina. "¿Hay alguien aquí?"

Iwaizumi se encorvó aún más. "Deshazte de él."

“¿Qué?” Hanamaki dijo. “¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga con él?”

“No me importa. Soy tu jefe y tú tienes que hacer lo que te digo, así que sólo deshazte de él.”

“¡Iwa-chan! ¡Sé que estás aquí en alguna parte!” Oikawa dijo, su voz acercándose.

Iwaizumi cerró los ojos y deseó sólo poder desaparecer.

No funcionó.

“¡Ahí estás!” Oikawa dijo, deteniéndose en la puerta del cubículo de Hanamaki. “Te estaba gritando, ¿no me escuchaste?”

Iwaizumi tomó una respiración profunda y recordó lo mucho que necesitaba este trabajo. Si lo despedían él no podría pagar los alimentos. Si lo despedían él estaría viviendo en la calle. Si lo despedían sería arrestado porque estrangularía físicamente a Oikawa Tooru.

Cuando se volvió, su rostro mostraba una expresión sosegadamente educada. “Buenos días, Oikawa-san.”

“Makki-chan,todo está demasiado simple aquí.” Oikawa dijo, mirando las paredes del cubículo. “Deberías decorarlo un poco. Pasas la mayor parte de tu vida en este pequeño cuadrado. Deberías disfrutarlo.”

Hanamaki hizo un ruido pero no respondió.

“¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos están haciendo, de todos modos?”

“Hanamaki me está enseñando los sistemas de software de Seijoh.” Iwaizumi dijo. “Usábamos otros programas en mi anterior trabajo.”

“¿Es Makki un buen maestro?”

“Sí, él es muy capaz.”

“¡Buen trabajo, Makki-chan!” Oikawa dijo. Él se inclinó hacia delante y revolvió el cabello de Hanamaki. “Estoy muy orgulloso. ¡Vamos, Iwa-chan, quiero ver lo que has hecho con tu nueva oficina!”

Él se deslizó fuera del cubículo, dejando que Iwaizumi y Hanamaki se miraran categóricamente el uno al otro.

“Si accidentalmente lo mato.” Iwaizumi dijo. “¿Me ayudarás a ocultar el cuerpo?”

“Usaremos la trituradora industrial del segundo piso.” Hanamaki dijo. “Hay un montón de personas que podrían ayudar.”

“¿Iwa-chan?”

“Ya voy.” Iwaizumi dijo, alzando la voz. Él compartió una última mirada con Hanamaki, quien pasaba los dedos a través de su pelo rizado para peinarlo, antes de salir del cubículo y dirigirse hacia su oficina.

En su camino pasó por enfrente de Yahaba y Watari, y ambos lo miraron con compasión.

Iwaizumi respiró y avanzó aceptando su destino.

Oikawa ya se había permitido entrar en la oficina de Iwaizumi. La puerta había estado abierta, pero eso no necesariamente significaba que Iwaizumi estaba aceptando visitas.

Oikawa se paró justo al lado de la puerta, escaneando la oficina con una inclinación de la cabeza.

“Es tan aburrido aquí, Iwa-chan.” Él dijo. “¡El cuarto no tiene personalidad!”

“Apenas empecé ayer.”

"Esa no es excusa. Podrías haber traído algunas fotos o algo. ¿No tienes una familia para mostrar? ¿Una esposa o algo?”

"No."

“No te preocupes, Iwa-chan. Alguien te amara algún día, probablemente.”

Iwaizumi apretó los dientes para contener una rápida respuesta.

“Pero necesitas hacer _algo_ , no sé cómo puedes vivir así.” Oikawa dijo, extendiendo los brazos para indicar la oficina sin decorar. Él paseó a través del cuarto y se quedó mirando fijamente por la pared de ventanas. Después de un momento, sacudió la cabeza e hizo un sonido como _tsk_ , volviéndose hacia Iwaizumi. “La vista desde aquí abajo es horrible. No sé cómo la soportas.”

“Estas sólo dos pisos más arriba.” Iwaizumi dijo, deslizando las palabras entre sus apretados dientes.

“Dos pisos hacen una gran diferencia.” Oikawa dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Él apartó unos mechones lejos de su rostro. “Deberías venir a ver la vista desde mi oficina alguna vez. Es espectacular.”

“Voy a pasar, gracias.”

Oikawa se acercó y se detuvo solo a un paso de Iwaizumi, mirándolo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Hubo un destello de algo en sus ojos e Iwaizumi se preparó a sí mismo. Él esperaba que le dijera que estaba fuera de lugar, o que tenía que cambiar su actitud si espera mantener su puesto de trabajo.

En su lugar, lo que Oikawa dijo fue: “Voy a conseguirte una planta.”

"Una… ¿qué?"

“Una planta, Iwa-chan. Te voy a conseguir una planta para tu oficina.”

Iwaizumi solo lo miró fijamente.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal con este idiota?

“Ahora, si me disculpas.” Oikawa dijo. Él rompió el contacto con la mirada de Iwaizumi y lo hizo a un lado. Sus hombros se rozaron mientras él dio un paso más allá. “Tengo trabajo importante que hacer. ¡Ten un buen día, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi lo vio alejarse, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Oikawa pasó por delante de los cubículos como si estuviera en una pasarela. Se detuvo en una de las puertas, ofreciendo una sonrisa cegadora. “Hola, Kindaichi-chan. Has estado haciendo un buen trabajo últimamente, según Ushiwaka.”

Iwaizumi no podía ver a Kindaichi, pero podía escucharlo con claridad.

“Oh, yo, eh... Gracias, Oikawa-san. Estoy dando lo mejor."

Eso era todo lo que Oikawa tenía que decir. Un momento después había abordado el ascensor y fue barrido de nuevo hasta su piso.

Iwaizumi llegó a la puerta del cubículo de Kindaichi al mismo tiempo que Hanamaki. Matsukawa, que trabajaba frente a él, se había levantado para mirar por encima del borde de la pared.

Kindaichi estaba mirando fijamente a su ordenador, ignorándolos a todos ellos. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

“Kindaichi siente algo por Oikawa.” Matsukawa dijo.

"¡No lo hago!"

La risa resonó por todos los lados, con Kindaichi frunciendo el ceño debajo de la atención.

Iwaizumi fue el único que no se unió. Los demás sólo estaban bromeando, pero era claro por la expresión en el rostro de Kindaichi que Matsukawa no estaba equivocado.

Iwaizumi no podía imaginar por qué _alguien_ sentiría algo por Oikawa Tooru. Era atractivo, objetivamente hablando. Su cabello era perfecto, su piel era impecable y su traje a la medida encaja bien en todos los lugares correctos. Pero una vez que Oikawa abrió la boca, todo eso se fue a la basura.

Él todavía no sabía el propósito de Oikawa para visitar el séptimo piso. Por lo que Iwaizumi podía decir, lo único que logró fue molestarlo. Si esa había sido su intención, entonces él había tenido un total éxito.

“Vamos, chicos.” Iwaizumi dijo. “Sé que las tonterías de Oikawa son distractoras pero volvamos al trabajo.”

Hubo otra cadena de risas, pero ellos hicieron lo que se les pidió. Matsukawa desapareció detrás del muro y Hanamaki se echó a andar hacia su propio cubículo.

Kindaichi se volvió a mirar a Iwaizumi con algo que era claramente agradecimiento antes de centrarse de nuevo en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Hubo unas cuantas ocasiones más en el transcurso del día en las que Iwaizumi ociosamente se preguntó cuál era el problema de Oikawa, y por qué se había tomado el tiempo para desfilar por la oficina de Iwaizumi. En cada ocasión él no pudo llegar a una conclusión.

No fue hasta el día siguiente que Iwaizumi comenzó a sospechar cual era el verdadero propósito de Oikawa.

Oikawa no lo había despedido después del incidente en el restaurante porque eso habría sido demasiado fácil.

En su lugar, él iba a aterrorizar a Iwaizumi con su presencia hasta que se viera obligado a marcharse.

 

 

La mañana siguiente transcurrió sin incidentes. Iwaizumi se sentía cada vez más cómodo con los sistemas informáticos de Seijoh y con sus empleados. Le agradaban todos, incluso Kunimi, quien en un principio había pensado sería el mayor problema. Watari era un empleado muy fiable y capaz que no se distraía con facilidad. Yahaba sólo había estado en el séptimo piso un par de meses, después de haber sido promovido desde una posición diferente. Sin embargo, él parecía haber aprendido rápidamente, e Iwaizumi solo lo había oído preguntar por orientación una sola vez a Hanamaki.

Lo más importante, el grupo parecía llevarse bien, como si hubieran trabajado juntos durante años. Para algunos de ellos así había sido, pero incluso el más nuevo entre ellos encajaba con facilidad. Iwaizumi se encontró a si mismo formando parte del estrechamente unido grupo, a pesar de que era sólo su tercer día en el trabajo.

Fue un alivio. En su último trabajo había tenido compañeros de trabajo cuyas personalidades habían sido imposibles de tratar.

Él solo había conocido a una persona así hasta el momento, y siempre que esa persona permaneciera en su propio piso, no habría ningún problema.

Quince minutos después de que hubieran reanudado el trabajo después del almuerzo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

“¡Iwa-chan~!”

Iwaizumi cerró los ojos mientras la voz de _esa persona_ resonó en su oficina por segundo día consecutivo.

Esta vez él estaba en su propia oficina clasificando la documentación y ni siquiera podía intentar utilizar a Hanamaki para reencaminar a Oikawa.

Considero esconderse detrás de su escritorio, pero antes de que pudiera tomar la decisión Oikawa ya estaba en la puerta, esa sonrisa de suficiencia extendiéndose por su rostro.

“¿Cómo te va, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa preguntó, parado de pie en la puerta con las manos detrás de su espalda.

Iwaizumi no sabía lo que estaba ocultando, pero esperaba que fuera un arma homicida. Iwaizumi preferiría estar muerto que tener que participar en esta conversación.

"Bien. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?"

"Sí. Necesito el reporte Uchida en los próximos cinco minutos o todo tu departamento estará despedido.”

El cerebro de Iwaizumi estalló frenético. ¿Hanamaki había mencionado esos reportes y él lo había olvidado? ¿Había descuidado algo tan importante? Seguramente él no lo habría olvidado. Había tomado notas sobre todos los trámites más urgentes que necesitaban hacer y estaba seguro de que nada con el nombre Uchida estaba en la lista. ¿Recibieron un memo enviado hasta su piso y este se extravió? ¿Fue…

“Cálmate, Iwa-chan, estoy bromeando. Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de tener un aneurisma.”

Iwaizumi lo miro fijamente, y por un momento él había estado demasiado asustado para estar enojado.

Pero eso no duró mucho tiempo.

“Cierto.” Espetó. "Hilarante. Ahora, ¿realmente necesitas algo importante o sólo estás aquí para molestarme?”

“Que grosero.”Oikawa dijo, inesperadamente. “Te traje un regalo. Pero si vas a ser así, entonces tal vez lo conserve para mí mismo.”

“¿Un regalo?” Repitió Iwaizumi categóricamente. “Estas bromeando.”

“No, esta vez en serio. ¡Adivina que es!"

"No lo sé."

“Ni siquiera estás tratando de adivinar.”

"Obviamente."

Oikawa resopló y avanzó más dentro de la oficina, deteniéndose justo en frente del escritorio de Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi podía ver a sus empleados levantar sus cabezas por encima de las paredes de sus cubículos para ver a través de la pared de cristal de su oficina.

Deseó haber dejado las persianas cerradas.

“Prepárate.” Oikawa dijo serio. "Es increíble."

Iwaizumi no se inmutó. "¿Qué es?"

La cara de Oikawa se dividió en una sonrisa y presentó el regalo que había ocultado detrás de su espalda. Lo colocó en la esquina del escritorio de Iwaizumi con broche de oro. “¡Ta-da!”

Iwaizumi lo contempló. "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

“Te dije que te iba a conseguir una planta.”

“Eso ni siquiera es una planta de verdad.”

"Por supuesto que lo es. Es una Venus atrapamoscas. ¿Ves? Se alimenta de insectos y otras cosas. Cuenta con pequeños dientes.” Él señaló las mandíbulas perfectamente evidentes de la planta. “A veces tenemos arañas en la oficina. Te protegerá.”

“Por favor, dime que en serio no me compraste una Venus atrapamoscas.”

“¡Es perfecta!” Oikawa dijo, su sonrisa más satisfecha que nunca. “Es mala y ágil como tú.”

_“¿Qué?”_

"¿Ves? Justo así, cuando tus cejas se ponen todas enojadas. Ustedes son prácticamente gemelos.”

“Oikawa-”

“De nada.” Oikawa le sonrió, y luego echó a andar hacia la puerta. “Lo sé, quieres que me quede, pero tengo trabajo que hacer.” Se despidió de Iwaizumi desde la puerta. “Adiós, Iwa-chan.”

Las cabezas se agacharon cuando Oikawa cruzó la habitación y se metió en el ascensor. Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, estas aparecieron de nuevo, mirando a Iwaizumi.

Él se puso de pie y caminó a través de su oficina, tirando de las persianas para cerrarlas con un resoplido.

A través de la puerta abierta, él escuchó un par de risitas.

Entendía cómo esto sería gracioso para alguien más, pero él estaba personalmente furioso. ¿Quién se creía que era Oikawa, de todos modos?

Él se cruzó de brazos y se quedo mirando fijamente la estúpida planta en su escritorio. Su primer impulso fue arrojarla por la ventana, sólo porque le recordaba a Oikawa, y si no podía arrojar a Oikawa por la ventana, entonces la planta era la siguiente mejor opción.

Él le frunció el ceño durante unos largos minutos, meditando.

Luego cogió la planta y la trasladó a la estantería más cercana a las ventanas, así podría obtener la suficiente luz solar.

No sabía con quién estaba más furioso; si con Oikawa o consigo mismo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que he escrito "Iwa-chan" podría dejar mi trabajo y escribir fanfictions de mala calidad por el resto de mi vida.  
> NdT: Beteado por Tulipanes-no-Mur

 

Iwaizumi debió haber sido un horrible ser humano en su vida pasada.

Las visitas de Oikawa al séptimo piso se convirtieron parte de la rutina diaria. Por lo general, guardaba su acoso únicamente para Iwaizumi. A veces, cuando estaba particularmente aburrido, hacía sufrir a los otros. Las bromas a Kunimi parecían ser uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, sólo superadas por molestar a Iwaizumi.

Su propósito primordial para hacer el viaje todos los días hasta el séptimo piso era comprobar el bienestar de la planta que le había regalado a Iwaizumi. Insistió en que a alguien tan frío como Iwa-chan no se le podía confiar una vida y sintió la necesidad de monitorear la salud de la planta personalmente. Él le llevaba agua y charlaba con ella en bajos murmullos y hacía, literalmente, todo lo demás dentro de su rango de habilidades para molestar a Iwaizumi hasta el punto de la locura.

Dos semanas después de la Venus atrapamoscas, Oikawa arrastró una maceta con un lirio de la paz y la colocó al lado de la atrapamoscas.

“Se estaba sintiendo sola.” Dijo simplemente. “Además, Iwa-chan, estas demasiado hipertenso todo el tiempo. Necesitas algo de paz en tu vida.”

“Si me dejaras solo tal vez podría encontrar un poco de paz.”

“No seas tan malo, Iwa-chan, heriste mis sentimientos.”

“Tú no tienes sentimientos, Basurakawa.”

Sin embargo, no importa lo que Iwaizumi le dijera, nunca disuadía a Oikawa de volver de nuevo al día siguiente.

Cerca de un mes después de su primer día, Iwaizumi estaba sentado en su escritorio, sus ojos revoloteando ida y vuelta entre la pantalla de la computadora y la lista de códigos que Hanamaki había escrito. Una pila de archivos estaba frente a él, esperando a ser introducidos en el sistema.

Apenas eran las once, y ya había sido un largo día.

El teléfono en su escritorio sonó, y él contestó sin levantar la vista.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Ooh, tienes una voz sexy por teléfono, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi cerró los ojos, apretó el puente de su nariz, y dijo una oración silenciosa pidiendo paciencia. “¿Qué quieres, Oikawa?”

“Vamos a almorzar juntos hoy.” Oikawa dijo. "Yo invito."

“No puedo.” Iwaizumi dijo. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a introducir los códigos de nuevo, revisándolos dos veces cada uno para comprobar su exactitud.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes una cita para almorzar ya?”

“No, no voy a almorzar. Tengo que terminar un trabajo.”

“Eso no es sano, Iwa-chan.”

"Está bien. Hanamaki me va a traer algo. Voy a comer en mi escritorio.”

“¿Después del trabajo, entonces?”

Iwaizumi parpadeó y apartó la mirada de la pantalla. Debe haber estado muy concentrando porque no tenía idea de lo que Oikawa estaba hablando. "¿Qué?"

“Vamos a cenar después del trabajo.” dijo Oikawa.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no?"

_Porque eres molesto._

_Porque no puedo soportar oír tu voz._

_Porque prefiero arrojarme por la ventana justo ahora que ser visto en público contigo._

“¿Cuál es el punto?” Iwaizumi dijo en su lugar, manteniendo sus pensamientos más duros para sí mismo.

“Para llegar a conocernos mejor el uno al otro.” Oikawa dijo. “Difícilmente sé algo acerca de ti, Iwa-chan. Ni siquiera sé que edad tienes.”

“Tengo veintiocho. ¿Algo más?"

Oikawa suspiró en el teléfono. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz era diferente, carente de su perpetuo tono burlón. “Vamos, Iwaizumi, en serio. Vamos a cenar. Tengamos un buen tiempo. Ni siquiera voy a burlarme de ti, te lo prometo.”

Iwaizumi se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se quedó mirando fijamente un punto aleatorio en el techo. Sin aquel aireado, tono despreocupado que lo molestaba a morir, Oikawa sonaba diferente. Casi como estar con un ser humano real en lugar de un niño crecido.

“Pero, ¿por qué?” Él preguntó de nuevo, todavía tratando de averiguar el motivo de Oikawa.

"Ya te lo dije. Ahora eres s parte de la compañía y quiero llegar a conocerte mejor. Si dices que sí voy a dejar de hablar.”

Eso hacia que fuera más tentador.

“¿Cenar dónde?”

Prácticamente podía sentir el brillo de la sonrisa de Oikawa a través del teléfono.

“¡Sabía que dirías que sí!” Oikawa dijo, desvaneciendo la voz seria en su usual tono animado. “Donde sea que quieras llevarme, Iwa-chan. No soy exigente."

Iwaizumi tenía serias dudas sobre eso.

“Solo tienes que venir a mi oficina cuando hayas terminado por el día.” Oikawa dijo. “Puedo irme cuando sea.”

Iwaizumi no recordaba haber aceptado ir, pero parecía que la decisión había sido tomada por él. Se tragó un suspiro. "Bien."

Hubo una breve pausa, y entonces, “Por cierto, yo solo tengo veintisiete. ¡Eres un hombre viejo, Iwa-chan! ¡Te veo más tarde!"

Hubo un clic cuando Oikawa colgó, e Iwaizumi puso el teléfono de vuelta en su base con el ceño fruncido.

Su vida habría sido más fácil si solo Oikawa lo hubiera despedido el día del incidente en el restaurante.

 

 

 

Para las cinco y media Iwaizumi había alargado el resto de su trabajo tanto como le había sido posible. Él enderezó sus archivos, limpió la pantalla del ordenador, y sopló un poco de polvo lejos de su teclado. Luego se acercó a la ventana por otro par de minutos, mirando a la calle de abajo, preguntándose en qué demonios se había metido.

Sólo había estado en el noveno piso una ocasión anterior, y fue para firmar el papeleo en la oficina de Ushijima cuando había sido contratado. No se había aventurado más lejos que eso, y cuando se bajó del ascensor, no estaba seguro de qué camino tomar.

No había cubículos en ese piso. Las oficinas eran más grandes, así que no había un espacio abierto donde alojar a otros empleados. Iwaizumi comenzó a avanzar con cautela, forzando su oído para tratar de detectar la voz de Oikawa. Si él estaba hablando en cualquier lugar del piso, Iwaizumi sería capaz de oírlo. Su voz era como una plaga.

Él pasó la oficina de Ushijima por su derecha. Dentro vio al Vicepresidente sentado en su escritorio, tan enfocado en la pantalla de su ordenador que no notó como Iwaizumi se deslizó por delante de su puerta.

Iwaizumi recordó brevemente lo que Hanamaki le había dicho en su primer día, después del incidente en el restaurante con Oikawa. Él dijo que Oikawa le había hecho algo a Ushijima que lo había afectado durante semanas. Ellos habían sido interrumpidos en ese punto, e Iwaizumi nunca habían pensado en ello de nuevo, pero repentinamente él quería saber.

Escuchó el hilo de una alta y falsa risa, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ese sonido.

Pasó dos oficinas más antes de llegar a la de Oikawa, ubicada en la esquina trasera. La puerta estaba abierta. Iwaizumi casi golpea, pero dudó cuando Oikawa empezó a hablar.

“Lo entiendo muy claramente, Ito-san.” Él dijo en tono dulzón. “Su negocio ha sido un gran activo para nuestra empresa desde hace años. Mi padre y yo tenemos un gran respeto por el trabajo que ha hecho.”

Hubo una pausa; él claramente estaba al teléfono.

Iwaizumi dejó caer su mano a un lado y contuvo el aliento, escuchando.

Oikawa hizo un sonido que se suponía era una risa. “Eso es gracioso, porque yo específicamente recuerdo una conversación diferente.” Algo en su voz cambió. Era afilada como una cuchilla, cortando con una intensidad brutal. “De hecho, ahora recuerdo que en realidad usted prometió que recibiríamos nuestra parte en cinco días hábiles. Al día de hoy, han sido doce. Eso es el doble de lo que prometió, Ito-san, así que perdóneme si me estoy poniendo un poco impaciente.”

Otra pausa, otro cambio en el tono de Oikawa. Ahora era verdaderamente tóxico.

“Si estaba tratando de llevar esto con mi padre,” Oikawa dijo, cortando las palabras como una hoja de afeitar. “él tendrá que cortar sus lazos con usted. No piense que va a aprovecharse de mí debido a mi juventud, Ito-san. Usted me conoce mejor que eso. Esto es lo que haré. Tiene hasta el lunes. Si no vemos nuestra parte para entonces... le prometo que nunca va a hacer negocios en esta ciudad de nuevo. Voy a arruinarlo, Ito-san. Y a diferencia de usted, yo sí cumplo mis promesas. ¿Estamos claros?"

Iwaizumi estaba congelado fuera de la puerta, conmocionado.

Nunca había visto a Oikawa enojado. Él nunca lo había visto de mal humor. Si era así cómo reaccionaba ante las malas situaciones, Iwaizumi esperaba nunca estar del extremo receptor.

Ahora se daba cuenta porqué Hanamaki había estado al borde del pánico cuando Iwaizumi le había llamado la atención a Oikawa en el restaurante de curry.

Claramente Hanamaki sabía de lo que Oikawa era capaz.

La parte más aterradora fue cuando Oikawa habló de nuevo. Ni siquiera había algún indicio de que la obscura ira había existido. Su voz era ligera y luminosa, volviendo a caer en sus típicos gestos molestos.

“Maravilloso.” Oikawa dijo. “Ciertamente lo espero con impaciencia. Fue un placer como siempre, Ito-san. Voy a hablar con usted el lunes.”

Hanamaki también le había dicho que Oikawa no hacia un trabajo real, que sólo se le dió un título por la gracia de su padre.

Iwaizumi no estaba tan seguro que él hubiera estado en lo cierto.

Él tomó un respiro y llamó a la puerta. Se abrió hacia adentro un par de pulgadas por el impacto.

"Adelante."

Iwaizumi empujó la puerta para abrirla el resto del camino.

“¡Oh, Iwa-chan! Estaba terminando. Voy a estar listo en un minuto.”

Oikawa le sonrió como si no acabara de amenazar con destruir los medios de vida de alguien.

“Bueno, date prisa.” Iwaizumi dijo. “Tú dijiste que podías salir cuando quisieras. Terminemos con esto."

La sonrisa de Oikawa no vaciló. “Grosero como siempre, Iwa-chan.”

Él escribió algunas notas en el ordenador, probablemente acerca de la llamada telefónica que Iwaizumi había espiado. Mientras esperaba, Iwaizumi exploró el interior de la oficina de Oikawa y finalmente comprendió porqué el vacío de su propia oficina había sido un gran problema.

Él nunca había visto un espacio más elaboradamente decorado. Había cuadros, tapices, e incluso algunos documentos enmarcados que colgaban en las paredes. Una vid frondosa se desbordaba desde lo alto de una estantería bien surtida, sus múltiples tentáculos cubriendo hasta abajo para tocar la intrincada alfombra que cubría la mitad del suelo.

Iwaizumi solo miraba, asombrado por la sofisticación y simultáneamente consternado por la pretenciosidad. Esa decoración pertenecía a la casa de alguien, tal vez un apartamento. Decorar una oficina de esa manera era demasiado.

“Bien.” Oikawa dijo después de un momento. “Estoy listo.” Él empujó la silla hacia atrás y lanzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, gimiendo mientras se estiraba. Iwaizumi notó que Oikawa ya se había quitado la corbata. Los dos primeros botones de su camisa se desabrocharon, revelando un destello de su pálida clavícula.

Oikawa se levantó y quitó el abrigo del perchero. “¿Ves la vista desde aquí, Iwa-chan?”, Preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia las ventanas. “Mucho mejor que el séptimo piso, ¿no crees?”

“Luce igual para mí.” Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros. “Un poco peor, si soy honesto.”

“Claro, Iwa-chan, lo que tú digas. Entonces, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?”

Él se deslizó dentro de su abrigo, pero no hizo amago de reabotonar su camisa.

“No voy a llevarte a ninguna parte.” Iwaizumi dijo, todavía de pie cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. “Fui obligado a hacer esto.”

Oikawa se rió. “Deja de fingir que me odias.” Él dijo, agitando su flequillo. “Ese acto se hizo viejo hace semanas.”

“No sé porque piensas que estoy fingiendo.”

Oikawa cruzó la oficina con un andar que pertenecía a una pasarela de París. Él inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. “Es obvio, Iwa-chan.” Apretó un dedo en la mejilla de Iwaizumi, como si tratara de convencerlo de sonreír. "Yo te gusto". Dejando caer su mano antes de que Iwaizumi pudiera aplastarla.

“¡Vamos, muero de hambre!” Él se pavoneo fuera de la oficina e Iwaizumi lo siguió con un resoplido.

“No me gustas.” Él dijo.

Oikawa fácilmente lo ignoró.

Los dos caminaron hacia el ascensor, Oikawa expresando todos los pensamientos que revoloteaban por su mente. “No he probado ramen desde hace un tiempo, pero la verdad es que no me apetece mucho. ¿Tal vez sashimi? No, no... ¡Ah, ya sé! Quiero yakitori. ¿Yakitori está bien para ti, Iwa-chan?”

“Claro, eso está bien.”

Pasaron por la puerta de Ushijima e Iwaizumi miró dentro. Era algo automático, el examinar las puertas abiertas.

Él realmente deseó no haberlo hecho.

Ushijima había terminado en lo que él tan diligentemente había estado trabajando. Al parecer, sus voces lo habían alertado, porque ya estaba mirando hacia ellos cuando pasaron.

A Iwaizumi le agradaba Ushijima, pero incluso él debía admitir que Ushijima carecía de “algo” cuando se trataba de expresión. Era muy estoico y serio, y no tendía a ser muy expresivo.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a Iwaizumi con Oikawa, algo sin duda se movió en su cara.

Iwaizumi no pudo ubicar la emoción, pero algo sobre ello hizo a su estómago hundirse.

“¡Adiós, Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa dijo, pasando rápidamente como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal. "Ten una buena noche."

Ushijima parpadeó y luego su rostro volvió a su duro modo habitual. Asintió hacia Iwaizumi, quien sin ser consciente había vacilado frente a la puerta. Iwaizumi se obligó a asentir con la cabeza de vuelta antes de perseguir a Oikawa, quien ya estaba casi en el ascensor.

Volvió a pensar en lo que había dicho Hanamaki, y repentinamente deseó no estar cerca de Oikawa Tooru.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy segura de si tendré la oportunidad de actualizar este fin de semana, así que aquí tienen el capítulo antes. ¡Viva!

A pesar de sus deseos, Iwaizumi ya se había comprometido a soportar la carga de la presencia de Oikawa durante la cena, y no podía pensar en ninguna manera factible de salirse de ello.

Caminaron por la calle hasta uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Oikawa, acompañados por una ociosa conversación. Oikawa hizo la mayor parte de la charla, lo cual estuvo bien para Iwaizumi. Se le había hecho más y más fácil desconectarse.

"¡Dije que estamos aquí!"

Oikawa tiró de la manga de Iwaizumi, deteniéndolo. "Vamos, Iwa-chan, ¿no me estabas escuchando?"

Iwaizumi se encontró con su mirada. "No."

Oikawa bufó, y por un momento parecía genuinamente herido antes de volver a poner su sonrisa en su sitio. "Oh bueno, supongo que tendré que repetir todo eso de nuevo."

"Por favor, no."

Oikawa se rió y arrastró a Iwaizumi al restaurante, todavía agarrando el extremo de su manga.

El restaurante no era lo que Iwaizumi esperaba. Tenía la atmósfera de una pequeña cafetería, con cabinas ligeramente iluminadas y clientes esparcidos enzarzados en conversaciones tranquilas. Oikawa se acercó hasta el pequeño mostrador de la anfitriona y esperó.

Exactamente treinta segundos después, su paciencia se agotó.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" él dijo, estirando su cuello para tratar de encontrar a un empleado. "Deberían de habernos sentado ya. Esto es tan poco profesional."

"Relájate." Iwaizumi dijo. "Acabamos de llegar. Deja de hacer eso, pareces una jirafa."

"¡Och!" Oikawa dijo, frotándose el lado donde Iwaizumi acababa de darle un codazo. "Eso dolió, Iwa-chan. ¡No deberías ser tan malo con tu jefe!"

"Ushijima es mi jefe" Dijo Iwaizumi.

Oikawa rodo sus ojos. "Es la compañía de mi familia. Soy el jefe de todos. ¡ _Ya-hoo~,_ anfitriona!"

Le hizo señas a una mujer vestida toda de negro, el cual aparentemente era el código de vestimenta del establecimiento.

Ella se escabulló, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Oikawa a pesar de su odioso saludo. "Hola, señor. Siento que tuviera que esperar. ¿Puedo conseguirle un asiento?"

"Sí, ¿puede conseguirnos una de las cabinas de allí?" Oikawa dijo, señalando hacia el rincón más aislado.

Iwaizumi se limitó a mirarlo.

"Sí, señor, por supuesto. Por favor síganme."

Un momento después se sentaron y la mujer se torno de un rojo brillante cuando Oikawa le agradeció su ayuda. Unos minutos más tarde una camarera les trajo bebidas y recogió su orden antes de dejarlos nuevamente solos.

"Ella era linda," Oikawa dijo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa en tono conspirador, bajando la voz hasta casi susurrar. "Apuesto a que podrías conseguir su número, Iwa-chan."

"Yo preferiría que no."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella no es mi tipo."

Oikawa se aferró a esa declaración como una sanguijuela. "Oooh, ¿entonces cuál es tu tipo?"

Iwaizumi escaneó el restaurante en lugar de mirarlo. "No es tu asunto, Basurikawa. Además, tú eres al que sigue mirando. Si es tan linda, entonces tú consigue su número."

Oikawa inclinó la cabeza, considerándolo, antes de descartar la idea. "No, no lo creo. No he estado realmente interesado en chicas últimamente."

Iwaizumi se ahogó con su agua.

Cuando se las arregló para volver a su ritmo normal de respiración, encontró a Oikawa mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó inocentemente Oikawa. "¿Fue algo que dije?"

"No." Iwaizumi dijo, mirando su vaso de agua. "Solo trague mal."

"Claro, Iwa-chan." Dijo Oikawa con una sonrisa.

La cena continuó sin incidentes. Comieron el yakitori que Oikawa insistió en que era el mejor, e Iwaizumi tuvo que admitir que no era malo. Ni siquiera encontró a Oikawa tan molesto como de costumbre. Pudo haber sido porque estaban fuera del entorno de la oficina, pero Iwaizumi pensó que era porque Oikawa estaba actuando un poco diferente. Él seguía siendo un montón de sonrisas y bromas estúpidas, pero de vez en cuando decía algo que no era una burla o la respuesta a un insulto. Habló de sus años en la universidad y de cuando empezó a trabajar para su padre. Habló de su sobrino, al que estaba claro que adoraba, y de su hermana con quien Oikawa claramente tenía algunos problemas.

Cuando no estaba montando un espectáculo, Oikawa parecía normal.

Iwaizumi se encontró a sí mismo no odiándolo activamente.

Cuando Oikawa terminó de hablar de sí mismo, hizo que Iwaizumi respondiera a sus preguntas también. Iwaizumi se encontró diciéndole a Oikawa sobre su trabajo anterior, y sobre por qué había aplicado a éste. Habló de los tipos que trabajaban para él, y de lo competentes que eran, y de lo afortunado que era de haber recibido buenos empleados para supervisarlos. Incluso se sorprendió hablando de su familia durante unos minutos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y cambió el tema rápidamente.

Oikawa Tooru era la última persona con la que Iwaizumi quería compartir su vida personal.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Un rato más tarde volvieron a la acera. Oikawa sonreía e Iwaizumi fruncía el ceño.

"Te dije que no pagaras por mi comida, Mierdikawa." Iwaizumi gruñó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros, indiferente ante su actitud. "No me importa. Después de todo, soy mucho más financieramente capaz de comprar yakitori que tú."

Iwaizumi se encogió interiormente ante el recuerdo de su primera conversación, pero aparentemente Oikawa pensaba que fue hilarante. Se rió a expensas de Iwaizumi, una ligera y genuina risa.

"Cállate." Iwaizumi gruñó, tratando de no mirarlo directamente.

Oikawa le pasó un brazo por los hombros, todavía riendo. Ellos emprendieron el viaje de regreso en dirección al edificio de oficinas. Iwaizumi tendría que tomar el autobús a casa, pero asumió que Oikawa vivía lo suficientemente cerca como para caminar o tenía un coche estacionado en algún lugar cercano.

"Eres divertido, Iwa-chan." Oikawa dijo, sin aliento por la risa. "Deberíamos salir de nuevo."

Iwaizumi resopló pero no dijo nada. Quería escupir un insulto mordaz, pero no podía hacerlo. Pasar la noche con Oikawa no había sido la peor decisión de su vida. Oikawa estaba bien a veces, él suponía.

Sin embargo, nunca iba a decirle eso.

Iwaizumi no notó hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal de la oficina, que el brazo de Oikawa todavía estaba descansando sobre sus hombros. Se encogió de hombros y puso un paso de distancia entre ellos.

Oikawa no parecía insultado. "Bueno, voy a terminar algunas cosas más antes de ir a casa." Él dijo.

"Como sea." Iwaizumi dijo. Comenzó a alejarse pero añadió, casi a regañadientes. "Gracias por la cena, Basurikawa."

Oikawa prácticamente brilló. "De nada, Iwa-chan. Fue divertido."

Antes de que Iwaizumi pudiera reaccionar, Oikawa se abalanzó y presionó un beso contra su mejilla. Se retiró con una sonrisa y dijo. "Buenas noches, Iwa-chan. ¡Te veo mañana!"

Iwaizumi sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente mientras Oikawa entraba en el edificio y desaparecía más allá de las puertas de vidrio.

Su mente estaba llena de estática otra vez.

Se dio cuenta de que acababa de ir a una cita con Oikawa y ni siquiera lo había sabido.

Había ido a una _cita_ con _Oikawa._

Y odiaba admitirlo, pero no era la peor primera cita que había tenido.

Sin embargo, en el pasado, al menos siempre había _sabido_ que era una cita.

Estaba tan atrapado en la epifanía que no notó que alguien salía del edificio y se acercaba a él con una amplia y cómplice sonrisa.

"¿Oya? ¿Oya?"

Iwaizumi levantó la vista, saliendo de su aturdimiento, y encontró a Kuroo Tetsurou mirándolo con lascivia.

Se dio cuenta con una sacudida que Kuroo había sido testigo... de lo que sea que había pasado entre él y Oikawa.

"Eso no fue lo que parecía." Dijo inmediatamente, disipando cualquier rumor antes de que pudieran empezar a brotar en el cerebro de Kuroo.

Las cejas levantadas de Kuroo sugirieron que no creía en la negación de Iwaizumi.

"Solo salimos a cenar porque Oikawa no se callaba." Continuó. "Eso fue todo."

"Salgo a cenar con Ushijima todo el tiempo y nunca me ha dado un beso de despedida." Kuroo dijo, petulante. "Tal vez debo esforzarme más."

Iwaizumi se dio una palmada en la cara y fingió que sus mejillas no estaban en llamas.

"No pude detenerlo." Dijo, su voz amortiguada por su palma. "Ya sabes cómo es. No puedes decirle nada."

"Sé exactamente cómo es él." Kuroo dijo. "He trabajado con él durante tres años y he planeado asesinarlo aproximadamente de sesenta y cinco maneras diferentes. Oikawa es un ser humano repugnante que podría coquetear con un hidrante de incendios, pero él no le entrega afecto físico a cualquiera. Es selectivo, y aparentemente has sido seleccionado. Felicitaciones."

Iwaizumi apretó los ojos. Si simplemente caía muerto en la acera, su vida sería mucho más fácil. "¿Cómo hago que pare?"

"Bueno, primero tienes que querer que deje de hacerlo," Kuroo dijo. "y no creo que quieras."

"¿Qué? No seas ridículo, por qué querría…"

"Oya, espera, Iwaizumi. Tienes que dejar de sonrojarte antes de que pueda tomar en serio cualquier cosa que digas."

"¡No me estoy sonrojando!" Iwaizumi respondió, consciente de que era una mentira descarada.

Kuroo solo siguió sonriéndole. Era enloquecedor.

"No estoy interesado en Oikawa." Iwaizumi dijo. "Esa es la cosa más tonta que he escuchado. Él es la persona más molesta que he conocido en mi vida."

El rostro de Kuroo no cambió.

"¡Deja de mirarme así!" Iwaizumi exclamó. "¡No me gusta Oikawa!"

"A él ciertamente le gustas tú."

"No, no es cierto. Sólo está tratando de molestarme hasta la muerte y está a medio camino."

Kuroo sonrió más ampliamente y se inclinó más cerca. "Seguro no lucias molesto cuando él te besó."

Iwaizumi sintió que su cara se calentaba de nuevo.

Volvió a enterrar su rostro en su mano, para no tener que ver a Kuroo mirándolo así.

Kuroo le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo apretó. "Estás jodido." Kuroo dijo simplemente. "Buena suerte."

Iwaizumi no tenía nada que decir. Se fusionó con la multitud de personas que se movían por la calle, caminó hasta la parada del autobús e hizo todo lo posible para no pensar en Oikawa Tooru.

Para su gran disgusto, pensó en él de todos modos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización extra a mitad de semana, ¿alguien?
> 
> NdT: Hiatus, ¿quién te conoce? XD

La semana siguiente transcurrió sin incidentes. Oikawa siguió hostigando a Iwaizumi diariamente, quejándose incesantemente de su actitud, su rudeza y su falta de habilidades paternas con la planta. Iwaizumi respondió con comentarios mordaces mientras Oikawa regaba las plantas y las giraba para que crecieran uniformemente.

No mencionaron su cena juntos aparte de la reminiscencia de Oikawa sobre el delicioso yakitori. Él no mencionó su casto y fugaz beso, e Iwaizumi ciertamente no dijo nada al respecto.

Él ciertamente, tampoco pensó en eso al menos tres veces al día.

Iwaizumi, ocasionalmente, atrapó a Oikawa mirándolo con algo que calificaba como una expectativa silenciosa. Cuando Iwaizumi le pregunto por ello, Oikawa ignoró la pregunta con una declaración acerca de cómo estaba tratando de averiguar cómo Iwaizumi podía fruncir el ceño tanto y no desarrollar arrugas.

Durante esa semana, Iwaizumi se encontró atravesando una aguda crisis personal. Incluso después de la conversación con Kuroo, continuaba insistiendo silenciosamente en que absolutamente no sentía nada por Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa no era tanto un ser humano como un dolor con forma de persona en el culo de Iwaizumi. No podía imaginar cómo alguien podría desarrollar sentimientos por ese idiota.

Un par de días después, cuando Iwaizumi se encuentra a si mismo mirando con una pizca de cariño a Oikawa mientras él cuelga un calendario como decoración en la por demás estéril pared de la oficina de Iwaizumi, se pregunta si tal vez podría estarse mintiendo a sí mismo en un pequeño grado.

Un día o dos después de eso, cuando Oikawa echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe de algo que Iwaizumi definitivamente no tenía la intención de que fuera una broma, Iwaizumi siente una punzada en el pecho que no puede ser saludable. Él piensa en visitar a un médico. Cualquier diagnóstico sería mejor que lo que él sospecha que está pasando.

Al final de esa semana, Iwaizumi llega a un punto en el que tiene que admitir que él esta, como Kuroo había declarado sin rodeos, _jodido_. Llega a esta conclusión cuando el elevador se detiene en su piso, las puertas se abren, y él se atrapa a si mismo conteniendo la respiración con expectación, solo para sentir una oleada de decepción cuando el visitante de su piso es solo un interno que entrega el correo.

Iwaizumi apoya su cabeza en su escritorio y practica la respiración profunda para evitar gritar de frustración.

Un ligero toque en su puerta abierta lo devuelve a la realidad.

"Umm, ¿Iwaizumi-san?" Es Hanamaki, mirando la forma encorvada de su supervisor con clara preocupación. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí." Iwaizumi dijo, enderezándose en su silla y fingiendo que no estaba al borde de una crisis mental. "¿Necesitas algo?"

Hanamaki entró en la oficina, con un fajo de papeles en la mano.

Fue impresionante lo rápido que se invirtieron sus roles, una vez que Iwaizumi aprendió adecuadamente los procedimientos de la compañía. Había asumido fácilmente el papel autoritario, aunque ocasionalmente dependía de Hanamaki cuando surgía una nueva situación con la que aún no había sido confrontado.

"Necesito algunas firmas de tu parte." Hanamaki dijo, colocando los papeles frente a Iwaizumi. "Es para algunas ordenes de adquisición, antes de enviarlos a asuntos financieros."

"Por supuesto." Iwaizumi dijo. "¿Supongo que ya has verificado todo?"

"Sí. Pero siéntete libre de revisarlo nuevamente, sin embargo."

Iwaizumi pasó al final de las páginas y garabateó su firma en las áreas apropiadas. "No es necesario." Él dijo. "Confío en ti."

Hanamaki asintió en silencioso reconocimiento del cumplido.

Cuando Iwaizumi terminó, empujó el papeleo hacia Hanamaki. "¿Podrías seguir y llevarlo a Kuroo-san? Sé que le gustaría tener todo esto entregado antes del mediodía."

"Por supuesto, Iwaizumi-san."

"Gracias."

Iwaizumi miró la pantalla de su computadora e intentó recordar lo que había estado haciendo antes de que el ascensor llegara y dispersara sus pensamientos.

Había una hoja de cálculo en la pantalla, con fechas, cifras y porcentajes. Parpadeó un par de veces, enfocándose en el trabajo y trató de guardar sus propios problemas en un rincón indescriptible de su mente, donde no serían una distracción. Distantemente escuchó las puertas del ascensor cuando Hanamaki se dirigió al noveno piso.

Empezó a escribir números en las ranuras vacías, haciendo clic con el mouse ocasionalmente mientras ajustaba las columnas. Él había comenzado este informe el día anterior y necesitaba terminarlo para el viernes. Tenía mucho tiempo, pero era mejor hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Iwaizumi nunca había sido un procrastinador y no tenía la intención de comenzar ahora.

"¡Iwa-chan!"

La voz fue casi un grito desde la puerta de su oficina. Iwaizumi se sobresaltó tan violentamente que se golpeó una rodilla contra la parte inferior de su escritorio.

Golpeó una mano contra su escritorio con una maldición, mirando a Oikawa con una intensidad láser.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Oikawa parpadeó, todo pestañas e inocencia. "Lo siento, ¿te asuste?"

Iwaizumi apretó los dientes. Sintió que debía revisar su rodilla por un posible hematoma, pero no quería que Oikawa pensara que había conseguido sorprenderlo.

Sobre el hombro de Oikawa, vio a Kunimi asomar la cabeza por encima de la pared de su cubículo, sonriendo a expensas de Iwaizumi.

"Cierra la puerta si vas a entrar." Iwaizumi dijo. Apartó la mirada de Oikawa y volvió a su computadora, fingiendo que todavía estaba absorto en su trabajo.

Oikawa hizo lo que le dijo. Las persianas estaban cerradas, así que si los empleados de Iwaizumi continuaban burlándose de él, al menos no tenía que verlo.

Oikawa rodeó el escritorio y se paró sobre el hombro de Iwaizumi, mirándolo trabajar. Después de un momento se inclinó, su aliento revolvió la parte superior del cabello de Iwaizumi mientras señalaba la pantalla.

"Creo que tienes ese porcentaje equivocado. ¿No debería ser punto dos?"

"No, Mierdikawa. Estoy usando esta fórmula." Iwaizumi dijo, señalando un giro de números en la esquina de la pantalla. "¿Puedes hacerte para atrás? No puedo concentrarme."

La proximidad por sí misma distraía bastante, pero cuando Oikawa se inclinó sobre él, Iwaizumi percibió un olor a colonia que probablemente era más cara que un mes de su renta. Estaba al borde de la intoxicación.

"Estás gruñón hoy, Iwa-chan." Oikawa dijo. Él volvió hacia el frente del escritorio y se dejó caer en una de las sillas acolchadas frente a Iwaizumi.

"Soy así todos los días. Simplemente es mi personalidad."

Por el rabillo del ojo, Iwaizumi vio a Oikawa sonreír.

"Al menos eres honesto contigo mismo." Dijo. "Ese es el primer paso para mejorar, Iwa-chan."

"No necesito mejorar. Estoy bien como estoy."

"Y siempre _me_ llamas egocéntrico."

"Eres el humano más egocéntrico que he conocido."

"Que gruñón, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi inhaló por lo bajo. Todavía estaba tocando teclas, pero ya no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Tendría que volver y arreglar todos estos errores más tarde. En este momento, su mente estaba en un solo y único lugar, y ese era en el largo y delgado cuerpo cubierto en la silla frente a él.

Después de que habían ido a cenar la semana anterior, Oikawa había dicho que deberían volver a salir. Desde entonces, sin embargo, no había mencionado nada al respecto. Iwaizumi odiaba admitir que había estado esperando otra invitación, y en este momento se estaba preguntando si había hecho algo para que Oikawa cambiara de opinión.

Aunque, si hubiera cometido un grave error, Oikawa no habría seguido entrado sin permiso en su oficina a diario. No había otra razón para que estuviera en el séptimo piso. Estaba claro que vino aquí con el único propósito de hablar en persona con Iwaizumi.

El conocimiento de eso fue lo que provocó que Iwaizumi hablara, despreciando cada palabra que salía de su boca. "¿Tienes planes para almorzar, Basurikawa?"

No levantó la mirada cuando preguntó, pero casi pudo sentir la sorpresa de Oikawa.

"Todavía no." Oikawa dijo. Acercó su silla y apoyó los codos en el escritorio, sonriéndole a Iwaizumi. "¿Por qué preguntas, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi se debatió entre invitarlo a salir y empujarlo fuera de su escritorio.

Cometió el error de mantener el contacto visual por más de tres segundos, y después de eso las palabras salieron sin su consentimiento.

"Vamos a buscar algo de curry al otro lado de la calle." Iwaizumi dijo. "Yo invito. Te debo una."

La sonrisa de Oikawa era brillante como el sol. "¡Por supuesto, Iwa-chan! Pensé que nunca preguntarías."

Iwaizumi casi deseó no haberlo hecho.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, una parte de él estaba entusiasmado por no haber sido rechazado.

"Nos vemos abajo a las doce." Iwaizumi dijo. "Podemos caminar juntos."

"Suena perfecto. Y ya que tú estas pagando, ordenaré lo más caro del menú."

"Y de repente he cambiado de opinión."

Bromearon de ida y vuelta por un momento, otra pelea rutinaria sobre nada de importancia. Para este momento ya era familiar para Iwaizumi, casi reconfortante.

Y Oikawa era adorable cuando hacia un puchero ante los particularmente mordaces comentarios de Iwaizumi.

"Tal vez no quiero salir contigo después de todo." Oikawa dijo unos minutos después, cuando Iwaizumi había conseguido hacer un insulto sobre su guardarropa.

"Por supuesto que quieres. Ahora vete de aquí para que pueda hacer algo. Te veré a las doce."

Oikawa se rindió con un suspiro dramático. Puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, sacudiéndose el flequillo de los ojos antes de cruzar por la puerta. "Bien, Iwa-chan. Tal vez seas menos gruñón para el almuerzo."

"No cuentes con eso."

"Que malo."

Oikawa salió de su oficina con un movimiento de sus dedos y un guiño, el cual Iwaizumi se dijo, no significaba nada. Había visto a Oikawa guiñar en una multitud de situaciones. No significaba que estuviera coqueteando.

Aunque, si lo estuviera, Iwaizumi no se quejaría de eso precisamente.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después de que Oikawa abordó el ascensor para el décimo piso, Iwaizumi nuevamente había puesto su cabeza sobre su escritorio, preguntándose exactamente qué había hecho.

Parecía una buena idea en ese momento.

Ahora tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que acababa de pedirle a Oikawa Tooru una cita para el almuerzo.

Jodido. Él estaba absolutamente jodido.

Hubo otro golpe en su puerta. Él ni siquiera levantó la vista.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" Hanamaki estaba de vuelta otra vez, probablemente acababa de terminar con su encargo. "Hay una clínica barata bajando la calle. Pueden consultarte si crees que algo anda mal."

Definitivamente había algo mal, pero no era algo que una clínica pudiera arreglar.

"Estoy bien, Hanamaki. En serio."

Iwaizumi logró recuperarse y pasó el resto de la mañana sin incidentes. Su éxito fue principalmente porque se convenció a sí mismo de que, a pesar de que técnicamente le había pedido una cita a Oikawa, era solo una cita para almorzar. Eso era muy diferente a una cita para cenar. No había expectativas románticas, ni preocupaciones sobre qué hacer una vez que la noche había concluido. Después de que comieran volverían a trabajar y eso sería todo.

Oikawa puede que ni siquiera haya pensado en ello como una cita. Iwaizumi no había sido exactamente romántico cuando se lo pidió. Había sonado más como un almuerzo rápido entre amigos. Tal vez Iwaizumi debería haber sido más directo y haberlo invitado a cenar el sábado, con eso estaría claro que había intenciones diferentes.

Pero apenas había logrado pedirle almorzar. Mencionar algo así como cenar en un fin de semana no era exactamente factible.

Cuando llegó el mediodía, Iwaizumi estaba esperando el elevador, golpeteando un ritmo errático en el piso con la punta de su zapato. Sus empleados no estaban tan ansiosos por escapar. Estaban acurrucados alrededor del cubículo de Kindaichi, riéndose de una broma a la que Iwaizumi no había podido unirse.

Sospechaba que pudo haber sido sobre él.

La puerta se abrió e Iwaizumi entró. Casi había esperado ver a Oikawa esperándolo con esa sonrisa tonta y perfecta en su rostro, pero el elevador estaba casi vacío excepto por el vicepresidente de la compañía.

"Hola, Ushijima-san." Iwaizumi dijo, asintiendo mientras abordaba.

"Iwaizumi. Confío en que todo sigue yendo bien."

"Muy bien, gracias."

El descenso fue hecho en silencio. Iwaizumi observó cómo bajaban los números del piso: seis, cinco, cuatro...

En el tres una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro e Iwaizumi alzó la vista, sorprendido.

Ushijima lo miró con el ceño fruncido, su cara más seria de lo habitual.

"Eres un buen hombre, Iwaizumi." Dijo. "Te respeto a ti y a tu trabajo."

Iwaizumi parpadeó varias veces, confundido. "Umm, ¿gracias?"

La mirada de Ushijima se intensificó cuando llegaron al primer piso y el elevador sonó.

"Ten cuidado con Oikawa." Le advirtió, apretando el hombro de Iwaizumi para darle énfasis.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron, Ushijima salió, e Iwaizumi se quedó detrás con una mirada tonta en su rostro.

¿Ten cuidado con él? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Dio un cauteloso paso hacia el rellano y de inmediato vio a Oikawa de pie a unos metros de distancia.

"¡Iwa-chan!" Dijo, saludando a Iwaizumi con la mano. "Llegas tres minutos tarde. Eso no es muy cortés."

Iwaizumi no dijo nada. Él miró hacia las puertas de entrada, donde Ushijima estaba saliendo a la acera.

Hubo un tirón en su manga. "Te ves raro, Iwa-chan. ¿Estás de mejor humor ahora?

Iwaizumi giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada expectante de Oikawa.

"No estoy seguro." Iwaizumi dijo. "¿Eres menos molesto ahora?"

Oikawa protestó en un fuerte quejido y todo fue normal. Aún así, Iwaizumi no pudo evitar repasar las palabras de Ushijima en la parte posterior de su cabeza, preguntándose por qué él se había molestado en darle esa vaga advertencia. ¿Había querido decir que Oikawa era alguien que necesitaba ser tratado con cuidado?

¿O había querido decir que Iwaizumi necesitaba andar con cuidado por su propio bien?


	6. Capítulo 6

Cruzaron la calle hacia el restaurante, y en los tres minutos que tardaron en llegar, a Iwaizumi le preocupó que sus orejas se pudrieran por el frio.

Sin embargo, él no se quejó.

Oikawa se quejó lo suficiente por los dos.

—¡Está _helado!_ —Oikawa dijo mientras entraban en la santidad del restaurante de curry. Sus brazos estaban cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho, los hombros encogidos hasta las orejas —¿Cómo es que hace tanto frío? No puedo vivir así. Los humanos no pueden sobrevivir bajo estas condiciones.

—Eres una reina del drama —. Iwaizumi dijo. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos para que Oikawa no pudiera ver sus dedos temblar por la extrema temperatura.

—Soy un rey en todo caso—. Oikawa se burló.

Por un momento estuvo silencioso. Iwaizumi debería haber sospechado.

Luego, unos dedos helados se hundieron debajo del cuello de Iwaizumi y se engancharon en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Iwaizumi gritó y apartó a Oikawa, casi tropezando con una silla cercana mientras trataba de escapar.

—¡Aléjate de mí, Mierdakawa!—

Oikawa se rió como loco. El espectáculo atrajo las miradas de todos en las inmediaciones e Iwaizumi pretendió no notar a la curiosa audiencia.

—Vamos — Iwaizumi gruñó, acercándose hacia el mostrador —. Al menos el curry esta caliente.

—Así como tú, Iwa-chan. Solo sostén mis manos por unos minutos hasta que pueda sentir mis dedos otra vez.

Iwaizumi deliberadamente evitó pensar demasiado sobre eso.

—Tienes bolsillos. Úsalos.

Oikawa abrió la boca, probablemente para seguir lloriqueando, pero luego sus ojos se desviaron por la fila de clientes que esperaban.

—¡Mira, es Dai-chan del quinto piso!— Dijo, señalando hacia el frente de la línea. —Vamos, Iwa-chan, vamos hacia allí y-

—No —Iwaizumi dijo rotundamente, agarrando la manga de Oikawa antes de que pudiera alejarse—. No nos vamos a saltar la línea.

—¡A Dai-chan no le importa! Mira, él está con Refrescante-kun. Solo nos apretujamos a su lado y-—

—No.

—No es la gran cosa, so-

— _No_. No me importa qué tan importante pienses que eres, Basukawa. No eres demasiado bueno como para no hacer cola como todos los demás. Ahora cállate y espera.

Oikawa resopló como si estuviera molesto, pero su expresión no era del todo convincente.

Él frunció el ceño por un momento mientras miraba el restaurante, antes de volverse hacia Iwaizumi y reanudar la conversación como si no hubieran discutido en absoluto.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando habían recorrido el camino hacia el frente de la fila, la mujer detrás del mostrador reaccionó sorprendida tras ver a Oikawa.

—¡Oikawa-san!— Dijo ella, inmediatamente enyesando una brillante sonrisa—. Bienvenido. ¿Qué puedo servirle hoy?

Oikawa hizo su pedido con una sonrisa petulante. Cuando terminó, arrastró a Iwaizumi un paso más cerca y dijo— Ponga su orden en mi cuenta también.

—Por supuesto, Oikawa-san.

—Gracias, Yu-chan—. Dijo Oikawa con un guiño.

Un rubor rosa claro coloreo las mejillas de la mujer.

—Te dije que yo iba a pagar— Iwaizumi dijo. —Tu no -

—Solo ordena, Iwa-chan. Estás deteniendo la fila.

Él quería discutir, pero Oikawa tenía razón.

Iwaizumi colocó su orden con un ceño fruncido y con resentimiento siguió a Oikawa al otro lado del mostrador para recoger su comida.

—No seas tan gruñón.— Dijo Oikawa, una vez que se sentaron en una pequeña mesa. —Mi padre invirtió mucho dinero para la apertura de este lugar. Seijoh posee prácticamente el cincuenta por ciento del negocio. Siempre como gratis.

Había toda una serie de comentarios maliciosos con los que Iwaizumi podría haberle respondido. En cambio, se conformó con un: —Ese no es el punto. Era mi turno de invitarte una comida. Ahora todavía te la debo.

La cara de Oikawa se iluminó—Está bien, Iwa-chan. Puedes invitarme a cenar este fin de semana y estaremos a mano.

Iwaizumi se detuvo con sus palillos a medio camino de su boca, sus ojos fijos en Oikawa. Ese mismo día se había sentido intimidado ante la idea de pedirle a Oikawa hacer algo fuera del horario de trabajo porque habría sido una flagrante invitación para una cita.

¿Estaba Oikawa pidiéndole una cita, entonces? ¿Una cita real, no solo una reunión de comida-rápida-después-del-trabajo?

¿O Iwaizumi estaba analizando esto demasiado?

La brillante expresión en el rostro de Oikawa se atenuó. —Quiero decir —Él dijo, de repente vacilante—, solo fue una sugerencia. No tienes que hacerlo.

Hubo un parpadeo de duda en los ojos de Oikawa, algo que Iwaizumi nunca pensó que vería. Suavizó las características de Oikawa y lo hizo verse tan malditamente cautivador—Seguro — Dijo Iwaizumi, aliviando la atmósfera incómoda—. Estoy libre el sábado por la noche. Te llevaré a donde quieras.

Oikawa se iluminó de nuevo, esta vez con sorpresa. —¿En serio, Iwa-chan?—

—Mientras no quieras ir a ningún lado demasiado elegante. Desafortunadamente, mi padre no es millonario como el tuyo.

Oikawa ignoró ese comentario y comenzó una diatriba acerca de todos sus restaurantes favoritos, detallando vívidamente sus platos, postres y bebidas favoritos. Iwaizumi solo lo miró hablar, constantemente abriéndose paso a través de su plato.

Cuando estaba emocionado por algo, los ojos de Oikawa eran tan brillantes que podrían haber rivalizado con el sol. Oikawa se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, gesticulando con las manos para enfatizar, los palillos agitándose con fuerza.

Era obvio para cualquiera que mirara que Oikawa era atractivo. Iwaizumi sabía eso desde su primer encuentro.

Sin embargo, hay una diferencia entre saber que alguien es atractivo y sentirse atraído por ellos, e Iwaizumi se encontró deslizándose lentamente en la última categoría.

Era imposible no dejarse arrastrar cuando la luz se filtraba desde la ventana proyectando sombras rosadas en los planos del rostro de Oikawa y cambiando su cabello en sutiles tonos de cobre y bronce.

Oikawa era hermoso, y él lo sabía, e Iwaizumi estaba absolutamente _jodido_.

—Bueno, es tu decisión— Dijo Iwaizumi cuando Oikawa hizo una pausa para respirar. Él bajo su mirada hacia su comida porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría mirar a Oikawa sin estallar en llamas—. Solo déjame saber cuando hayas elegido.

—¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?

—Yo como lo que sea —Iwaizumi respondió honestamente—. Solo elige lo que sea que te guste.

Oikawa cayó en un raro momento de silencio. Apoyó la barbilla en su mano y miró por la ventana, a la gente que se arremolinaba en la calle.

Iwaizumi trató de no mirar su perfil.

Él fallo.

El almuerzo continuó sin incidentes. Los dos caminaron juntos de vuelta hacia la oficina, soportando otra ráfaga de frío que resultó en otra cacofonía de las quejas de Oikawa.

Ellos entraron juntos en el elevador vacío, donde Oikawa continuó insistiendo en que nunca más volvería a sentir la sensación en sus dedos. Los movió frente a la cara de Iwaizumi, insistiendo en que se estaban poniendo azules por el frio helado.

Iwaizumi apretó la mandíbula y rodeó con sus manos las de Oikawa, presionándolas juntas entre sus palmas.

Los dedos de Oikawa realmente estaban fríos.

Pero el calor en la cara de Iwaizumi podría haber derretido un iceberg.

Oikawa miró hacia sus manos, apretadas entre las de Iwaizumi. Él sonrió, pero no era la sonrisa satisfecha que Iwaizumi había estado esperado. Era más suave, más genuina, y la boca de Iwaizumi se secó.

—Gracias, Iwa-chan — Oikawa dijo en voz baja.

—Lo que sea — Iwaizumi murmuró. —. Cualquier cosa para callarte.

Oikawa no se ofendió.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el séptimo piso, Iwaizumi dejó caer las manos de Oikawa y salió.

—Adiós, Iwa-chan —Oikawa dijo, despidiéndose con sus recién-calentados dedos—. ¡Hablaremos pronto!

Iwaizumi no lo reconoció. Caminó hacia su oficina, consciente de los seis pares de ojos que seguían su progreso. Cuando llegó a la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y cinco de las cabezas se perdieron de vista. Solo Hanamaki permaneció mirándolo sin vergüenza.

—¿Tuviste un buen almuerzo, Iwaizumi-san? — Preguntó, sin cambiar su expresión.

Hubo una risa ahogada de algún lado. Sonaba sospechosamente como Kunimi.

—Solo quiero que todos ustedes recuerden —Iwaizumi dijo en voz alta—, que tengo la autoridad para despedir a cada uno de ustedes.

La risa se detuvo.

Iwaizumi les dio la espalda y entró en su oficina, luchando contra su propia sonrisa. Había llegado a conocer bastante bien a sus nuevos empleados, pero evidentemente ellos no lo conocían lo suficiente como para determinar cuándo iba o no en serio.

Iwaizumi nunca había despedido a nadie a menos que no tuviera absolutamente ninguna otra opción. No iba a castigar a sus empleados por encontrar sus interacciones con Oikawa divertidas. Si la situación fuera al revés, él habría encontrado las circunstancias divertidas, también.

Él se sentó en su escritorio y trató de controlar su atención. Tenía una significativa cantidad de trabajo que completar esa tarde y no podía permitirse ninguna distracción.

Cinco minutos después de que se sentara, sonó el teléfono de su escritorio. Él respondió con un automático: —Iwaizumi Hajime.

Hubo un suspiro en el otro extremo de la línea. —Haces eso a propósito, Iwa-chan.

Por supuesto que era Oikawa. Iwaizumi no había sido obligado a escuchar su voz por siete minutos completos.

—¿Hacer qué a propósito?

—Esa voz.— Oikawa dijo. —La voz del teléfono, Iwa-chan. Es demasiado.

—¿Por que me estas llamando?

—Decidí dónde quiero ir a comer— Oikawa dijo. —¿Me recogerás el sábado a las siete?

Iwaizumi vaciló. Él no había planeado tan lejos—No tengo auto.

—¡Oh, entonces yo te recogeré!

—No. Solo dime qué restaurante y me encontraré contigo allí.

—Pero Iwa-chan…

—¿ _Dónde_ , Oikawa?

Oikawa suspiró ruidosamente en el teléfono antes de ceder. Iwaizumi apreció su elección; era elegante, pero no tanto como para vaciar la billetera de Iwaizumi.

—Bien —Iwaizumi dijo—. Te encontrare allí a las siete, entonces.

—Está bien, Iwa-chan — Canturreo Oikawa —. ¡No puedo esperar para nuestra cita!

Antes de que Iwaizumi pudiera responder, Oikawa ya había terminado la llamada.

Iwaizumi mantuvo el teléfono todavía presionado contra su oído por un momento. Lentamente lo devolvió a la base, preguntándose si Oikawa se había referido a la palabra “cita” en el sentido literal. Sin duda había sonado así.

Entonces, esta era oficial. Él podía describir sus dos experiencias pasadas como inocentes, pero esta era una cita premeditada.

Él estaba planeando una cita como-Dios-manda con Oikawa Tooru.

Se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, estaba _sonriendo._

Iwaizumi borró la expresión traidora de su rostro y se enfocó en su trabajo. Si continuaba distrayéndose se iba a quedar atrás.

Quizás esta era la venganza de Oikawa, después de todo. Él iba a seguir distrayendo a Iwaizumi hasta que lo despidieran. Todo era un intrincado complot de venganza.

Pero cuando Oikawa lo miró en el ascensor, con sus dedos fríos atrapados entre las palmas de Iwaizumi, no había ni un rastro de amenaza en su perfectamente elaborado rostro.

Por alguna razón que Iwaizumi no podía entender, a Oikawa realmente le gustaba. Él no entendía por qué. Iwaizumi nunca había sido una criatura de aptitud social. Era rígido y serio y a menudo se molestaba fácilmente.

Probablemente era solo porque era nuevo en la compañía. Oikawa se aburriría pronto de él y se movería a pastos más verdes.

Iwaizumi fingió que ese pensamiento no le dolió en absoluto.


	7. Capítulo 7

El restaurante que Oikawa había elegido se especializaba en comida italiana. Estaba en la parte más agradable de la ciudad, no tan lejos de Seijoh. Era lo suficientemente elegante como para requerir reservación, la cual Iwaizumi había hecho el viernes por la mañana desde su oficina. Dudaba que alguien como Oikawa siquiera pensara en la necesidad de hacer reservaciones ya que aparentemente estaba acostumbrado a que le entregaran todo.

Iwaizumi revisó su reloj. Eran las seis y cincuenta y cinco. Se detuvo en la acera frente al restaurante, con el abrigo abrochado contra el frío, la cara entumecida bajo el corte del viento de la tarde. El sol ya se había puesto y la única luz era el brillo artificial de la ciudad, que brillaba intensamente por los faroles, las ventanas y las luces de la calle.

Iwaizumi siempre pensó que el paisaje urbano nocturno era hermoso, pero le era más fácil de apreciar cuando no se estaba congelando las bolas.

Un minuto antes de las siete, un elegante automóvil negro se detuvo frente al restaurante. Oikawa salió de el con la presencia de una celebridad, moviendo su cabello y entregando sus llaves a un valet que estaba esperando.

Iwaizumi trató de no mirar.

Metió sus manos más profundamente en sus bolsillos y se preparó para un fuerte y desagradable saludo de _¡Iwa-chan!_

En cambio, Oikawa se acercó en silencio, ofreciendo una sonrisa moderada—Buenas noches, Iwaizumi-san —Su voz era baja, tanto en volumen como en tono. Si sus palabras no hubieran sido tan fuera de lo normal, la voz podría haber sido atractiva.

Esta versión de Oikawa era absolutamente encantadora. Él estaba calmado, educado y vestido inmaculadamente. Hubiera sido la cita soñada de cualquiera.

Pero no era el verdadero Oikawa.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?—espetó Iwaizumi, frunciendo el ceño.

Oikawa parpadeó hacia él con un aire de inocencia—¿Oh? ¿A qué te refieres Iwaizumi-san?

—Para. Me estás asustando.

—Siempre dices que soy molesto —Oikawa dijo. Su boca se crispó con la insinuación de una sonrisa—. Solo estoy tratando de ser agradable.

—No importa cuánto lo intentes, Basurikawa. Nunca serás agradable, así que solo detente.

Oikawa se rió del insulto, su cara se dividió con una sonrisa más familiar—¡Sabía que en realidad no pensabas que fuera molesto, Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi se encontró relajándose un poco ante el sonido del ridículo apodo.

—Por supuesto que lo eres —Él dijo—. Es solo que ya estoy acostumbrado. Vamos adentro, me he estado congelando el culo esperando por ti.

—Lo siento, Iwa-chan. El tráfico era horrible.

—Está bien. Vamos.

Los dos buscaron refugio en la calidez del restaurante. La anfitriona se ocupó de ellos de inmediato, lo que le ahorró a Oikawa el problema de cazar a alguien. Ella confirmó la reserva y los sentó en una mesa para dos.Iwaizumi se preguntó si se suponía que él debería haberle acercado la silla a Oikawa, pero pensó que eso podría ser excesivo.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Probablemente había un perchero en alguna parte, pero no estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para ir a buscarlo. Se sentó, revisó el menú y se dio cuenta de que Oikawa lo estaba mirando.

—¿Qué?

Oikawa inclinó levemente la cabeza —¿Es ese un traje nuevo?

Iwaizumi se miró a sí mismo —¿No? Lo he tenido por un tiempo.

—Nunca lo has llevado en la oficina.

—Es un poco demasiado formal para el trabajo.

Oikawa sonrió —Entonces lo vestiste para mí. Que dulce, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño hacia el menú y lo ignoró.

Sin embargo, él no había podido evitar notar que Oikawa también se había vestido bastante bien.

Después de ordenar, bebieron vino tinto mientras esperaban su comida, llevando una conversación fácil que giraba principalmente alrededor de Seijoh. Era lo único que tenían en común, y lo más fácil de discutir.

—Si Makki-chan hubiera aplicado para el ascenso—Oikawa dijo—, tú no hubieras conseguido el empleo. Él era la primera opción obvia, pero dijo que no estaba preparado para la responsabilidad —Oikawa puso los ojos en blanco y tomó otro sorbo de vino—. Es una pena. Simplemente no tiene la ambición necesaria para tener éxito. Sin embargo, funcionó para mejor. Prefiero tenerte a ti allí, Iwa-chan.

—Solo para que puedas tener a alguien nuevo para torturar—Iwaizumi dijo categóricamente—. Creo que te gusta verme sufrir.

—No es verdad. Solo estoy tratando de hacer que tu día de trabajo sea menos aburrido —Él le sonrió a Iwaizumipor encima de su copa de vino—. Le estoy agregando sabor a tu vida.

—Bueno, no estamos trabajando ahora —Señaló Iwaizumi—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa para esto?

Oikawa se encogió de hombros—Tú fuiste el único que se ofreció a invitarme la cena.

—Me obligaste a hacerlo.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Iwaizumi estudió a Oikawa por un largo momento—No —dijo finalmente, sorprendentemente honesto—. Supongo que no eres tan malo, Mierdikawa.

La sonrisa de Oikawa fue divina.

Charlaron y discutieron sobre su comida, y cuando terminó la comida, ambos se estiraron para alcanzar el cheque.

Iwaizumi apartó la mano de Oikawa y lo tomó, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—¡Estoy tratando de ser amable! —dijoOikawa, acunando su mano contra su pecho—. No seas tan malo conmigo.

—Cállate —Iwaizumi dijo. Se movió hacia adelante y sacó su billetera de su bolsillo trasero—. Te debo dos comidas.

—Entonces supongo que tendrás que llevarme a cenar otra vez.

—No seas estúpido. Esto probablemente costo más que ambos almuerzos combinados.

Iwaizumi deslizó una tarjeta de crédito en el talonario de cheques y la cerró. Lo colocó en la esquina de la mesa más cercana a él, así Oikawa no podría arrebatárselo.

—Está bien, entonces —Oikawa dijo, acordando fácilmente—. Entonces supongo que te debo otra comida.

—No me debes nada.

—¿Entonces no quieres salir otra vez?

Iwaizumi lo miró. ¿Oikawa realmente le estaba pidiendo otra cita?

—Yo no dije eso.

—¿Entonces si quieres?

—Yo tampoco dije eso.

—Iwa-chan —Oikawa gimió, haciendo pucheros a través de la mesa hacia él—. ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez lo imposible que eres?

—No, pero estoy seguro de que tú has escuchado eso un par de veces.

—¡Hablo en serio! —Oikawa dijo—. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando en tu cabeza. Siempre tienes la misma mirada ruda en tu cara. Ni siquiera puedo decir si te la estás pasando bien o no.

—Si no fuera así, ya me habría ido.

—Y tú siempre eres malo así que no puedo decir si te gusto o no. ¿Siquiera te gusto, Iwa-chan? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

Iwaizumi levantó una ceja hacia él—¿Por qué me gustaría alguien que me acosa a diario?

Oikawa pareció desinflarse un poco.

Iwaizumi lo pateó ligeramente debajo de la mesa.

—No eres la peor cita que he tenido —Iwaizumi dijo, sacando a Oikawa de su fiesta de auto-compasión.

—¿Soy la mejor?

—No estoy tan seguro sobre eso.

—¿En el top cinco?

Iwaizumi fingió considerarlo —Top diez, tal vez. No puedo estar seguro. La cita todavía no ha terminado.

Y allí estaba él, soltando la palabra "cita" como si fuera perfectamente normal ir a una cita con OikawaTooru, el hijo del jefe.

Se fueron poco después, emergiendo de nuevo al frío ártico. Oikawa unió su brazo con el de Iwaizumi y se estremeció contra su hombro mientras esperaban que el valet recuperara el auto de Oikawa.

Cuando Iwaizumi trató de alejarse para dirigirse hacia la parada de autobús, Oikawa se negó a dejarlo ir.

—¡Te congelarás hasta la muerte! —él insistió—. Te llevaré. Mi auto tiene asientos con calefacción.

Efectivamente, y diez minutos después, el trasero de Iwaizumi estaba caliente y tostado.

Se arrastraron a través del tráfico de la noche del sábado a un ritmo lento. Oikawa condujo con una mano en el volante, usando la otra para hacer gestos acompañando cualquier tontería que se le escapara de la boca mientras hablaba. Iwaizumi lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Deberíamos hacer algo más! —Oikawa dijo—. Todavía es temprano. Podemos ir a un show o una película o algo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Iwaizumi comprobó el tiempo. Ya eran casi las nueve—Es muy tarde para conseguir boletos para algo ahora. No hay nada que hacer a menos que quieras ir a un bar, y hace varios años que supere mi etapa de ir a clubs.

—Ah, claro, lo olvidé —Oikawa dijo, lanzando una maliciosa mirada en su dirección—. Eres un anciano.

—Literalmente eres un año más joven que yo.

—Seré joven para siempre, Iwa-chan. Inicié el botox cuando cumplí los diecisiete.

Iwaizumi bufó, luego comenzó a reírse en serio. Oikawase rió junto con él, viniendo a pararse limpiamente en una luz roja.

—Estoy bromeando, por supuesto —Aclaró Oikawa—. Mi buen aspecto es completamente natural.

—No sé cómo no te has ahogado en toda esa vanidad, Mierdikawa.

—Lo que sea, Iwa-chan. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero ya admitiste que te gusto.

—No recuerdo haber dicho eso.

—Estaba implícito. En el top diez de citas, ¿recuerdas?

—Dije que no estaba seguro —Iwaizumi le recordó—. No puedo confirmarlo hasta que la noche termine.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora es el momento —Oikawa dijo. Atravesó la luz roja y aminoro la velocidad frente a un edificio de apartamentos apilados. Dirigió el automóvil hacia la zona de "No estacionar", descartando descaradamente las líneas diagonales amarillas en el pavimento—¿Es este el lugar correcto?

Iwaizumi miró por la ventana—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. Es este. Gracias por el aventón.

Él se estiró hacia la puerta pero Oikawa agarró la manga de su abrigo—Espera. ¿Top diez o no?

Iwaizumi volvió la cabeza. Oikawa se inclinó para acercarse y ahora estaba un poco demasiado cerca. No podía sentir el aliento de Oikawa, pero si se hubiera movido un poco más lo habría hecho.

Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros, fingiendo despreocupación—Estuvo bien, supongo. Aunque, no hubo nada realmente memorable al respecto.

El ceño fruncido de Oikawa dejo un profundo pliegue entre sus cejas. Si usaba esa expresión por mucho tiempo definitivamente necesitaría esas inyecciones de botox.

—Eres imposible, Iwa-chan —dijo. Su voz era baja, casi un susurro. Oikawa se movió un poco más cerca, su agarre aún apretado en la manga de Iwaizumi. Sus ojos eran brillantes, suplicando—Ven aquí.

Iwaizumi comprendió lo que él estaba haciendo. Le estaba ofreciendo a Iwaizumi la oportunidad de rechazarlo, de subir a su departamento y terminar la noche y no tener que preocuparse por nada de esto nunca más. Le estaba dando una salida a Iwaizumi, y él estuvo medio tentado de tomarlo.

En cambio, se inclinó sobre la consola central y se encontró con Oikawa a medio camino.

Sus labios se presionaron juntos gentilmente, tentativamente. Ambos contuvieron la respiración, como si esperaran un rechazo. Cuando ninguno protestó, la presión se volvió más firme. Iwaizumi movió su boca contra la de Oikawa y encontró a una de sus manos flotando para rozar el costado de la cara de Oikawa, acariciándolo a lo largo de su pómulo. Él se echó hacia atrás y se miraron el uno al otro, con la boca ligeramente abierta, un toque de sorpresa reflejada en ambas expresiones.

Oikawa sabía dulce. Iwaizumi se llevó la lengua a los labios, como buscando ese sabor. Oikawa siguió el rápido movimiento con sus ojos.

—Bien —Iwaizumi dijo, tratando de sonar brusco—. Top diez.

Oikawa sonrió, agudo y seductor—Si me invitas a tu apartamento será la número uno.

Iwaizumi ignoró la sacudida de calor que le retorcía las entrañas—Buenas noches, Oikawa—dijo. Abrió la puerta del automóvil y salió al frío.

—Noches, Iwa-chan—Se inclinó para despedir a Iwaizumi—. ¡Te veré pronto!

Iwaizumi subió a su departamento solo. No pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que sería un cuerpo caliente en una noche como esta, pero enviar a Oikawa a casa había sido la decisión correcta. Ni siquiera había esperado besarlo. Ir más allá de eso definitivamente habría sido un error.

Aún así, besarlo había sido agradable. No le importaría hacerlo de nuevo.

Oikawa había dicho que lo vería pronto. Iwaizumi asumió que "pronto" significaba el lunes, cuando los dos volvieran al trabajo.

Él nunca había esperado tanto un lunes en toda su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic le pertenece a DeathBelle. Yo solo lo traduzco y público con su permiso.   
> Si les gusto el fic pueden demostrarle su amor yéndole a dar un kudo aunque sea :D


End file.
